


together

by solarcas



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, eliott wants lucas to talk to him, kinda angsty, kinda fluffy?, lucas is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcas/pseuds/solarcas
Summary: Eliott and Lucas have been posting a lot of things together the past weekend, though Lucas is out and happy with Eliott, he still knows how some people feel about relationships like theirs.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> unedited  
> feedback is greatly appreciated

Dimanche 22:27

Eliott and Lucas were cuddled on the couch in the quiet of Lucas' shared apartment, as Eliott was staying and going to class with Lucas on Monday after their eventful weekend. Most of the that go to his high-school already knew that he was gay but if they didn't, they know now if they follow him on Instagram. Both Eliott and Lucas had posted things on their social medias and stories, letting people understand that they are together now. Lucas was proud of his relationship. He got the boy he had wanted, they are happy, and their friends are accepting of them. His only problem was his classmates. Even in 2019, there were people who did not like gay people and certainly didn't try to hide it. Homophobes exist, he knows that but it becomes much more real now that he is out and a possible target.

"Lu, I can practically hear your thoughts from here," Eliott teases softly, pulling Lucas impossibly closer. "You can talk to me, I promise." Lucas could hear the understanding in his tone, he could feel how serious the atmosphere turned with Eliott's worry in the air. The thought of possibly scaring Eliott off again or hurting him with the topic brought tears to his eyes that he did what he could to hide.

"It's okay," he starts, voice cracking with the unshed tears. "Everything is and will be fine." Eliott tries to meet his eyes but Lucas moves his head too quick. Lucas can feel Eliott softy drawing patterns on his back, a gentle touch that is barely there but soothes him nonetheless.

"You don't have to talk to me, but I am here, okay?" Eliott says, gently moving Lucas to face him. "I don't want you to feel like you can't or feel alone because talking is important and it isn't good to hide how you are feeling. I don't want you to hide your emotions, Lucas." The soft tone of his voice and the words he said were enough to make the tears fall. He feels like an idiot, not being able to talk to his lover but after everything that has happened, it is very understandable.

"It really is stupid, Eli," Lucas murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Eliott's neck. "I will be okay."

"I don't doubt that you will be okay but whatever you're feeling is obviously hurting you, so no Lucas," He squeezes the younger boys shoulder lightly. "What you are feeling, it is not stupid." The sentence alone made him break. Small sobs where muffled by Eliott's shoulder from how he is holding him. He draws miscellaneous shapes and lines on Lucas' back until he has calmed down enough to breath and potentially talk.

"We have posted a lot of things regarding our relationship on social media, Eliott," Lucas starts, being interrupted only by small hiccups. "I know that there are people at school who aren't gonna be okay with us and it is so freaking scary because I have seen what can happen to gay people and I don't want you hurt." Eliott could tell that Lucas was working himself up again so he was quick to draw him closer and shush him

"Lucas, there will always be people who aren't okay with us but we need to remember that we are okay, and we have great friends who support us. You have me, Lucas, I won't let anybody hurt you. If I even hear one negative word about you or us as a couple, someone will be in big trouble and I can tell you it won't be me because you can't get in trouble for defending against a bully. Homophobes aren't any regular person, Lucas, they are bullies. Shutting someone down for something that they are not in control over and intentionally hurting someone. You can't get in trouble for defending against that, especially if it regards you. I swear to you, Lucas Lallemant, no one will even think about going and saying crap without me bashing their head. IF you hadn't noticed, I kinda like you so I don't need a sad hedgehog on my hands." The hedgehog comment brings a small smile to Lucas' face. The man in front of him really is something special and he never want to let that go.

"You really mean a lot to me, Demaury, I hope you know that." Lucas states teasingly before going in for a chaste kiss.

"So, I've heard." Eliott replies, putting smiles on both the boys faces. Eliott swoops in for another kiss and they like that for a while until he speaks up again.

"You need to go to bed, little one, you have class tomorrow."

"I know," Lucas replies softly. "One last kiss before bed?" he asks, tilting his head up slightly, silently begging for a kiss.

"Only one," Eliott teases. One turns into two, two into four, and four into ten. The two fall asleep in each others arms knowing that no matter how crappy tomorrow may be, they at least have each other.


End file.
